


Whose story is it anyway?

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Ships It, Team Free Will 2.0 case fic, say it with me... a ghoulpire!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: This is a story about Dean singing in the show. Sam in the Library. And Cas is a BAMF.





	Whose story is it anyway?

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  image credit: Cryptomoon/pantydean & foxymoley
> 
> This was written for the profound bond server's bot status challenge 7/9/18
> 
> Thank you QR and Adaille for looking this over for me!

Today started off relatively normal for Team Free Will. Sam and Jack were in the library, looking up lore for one of Jody’s case. Cas had woken up to the sounds of Dean singing Rick Astley while he took his shower. For the fallen angel, this was heaven. His family all under one roof. His family safe.

Then Jack stumbled across a news article and asked Sam if it was their thing. A rash of animal attacks had started to plague a small town outside of Sacramento, California. The attacks seemed odd - hearts gone, jugulars ripped to shreds and even chunks of flesh missing off the dead. 

Sam wasn’t so sure. But Dean had been itching for a case since they killed Lucifer. 

The four of them headed to California. 

While Dean drove throughout the night, switching with Castiel only to get his required sleep, Sam went to work making an ID for Jack. Their trips, no matter where they were going, were routine. Dean drumming his thumbs upon the steering wheel to the beat of the song as he sang in all his glory. Sam laughing and cracking jokes towards his big brother. And even Jack asking questions about the possible case they were going to. These all gave Castiel a sense of comfort.

He may have sang along to a few of the songs.

It turned out that this string of animal attacks really  _ was _ their kind of thing. Soon Team Free Will found themselves deep in the hunt, and with each hunt there brought a different sort of challenge. New terrain. New traits to the monster they were hunting. Even new lore.

Dean, of course, had been smug when he and Sam both recognized that the monster as a Nachzehrer. The brothers had encountered them before. These were a  [ ghoul ](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Ghouls) and  [ vampire ](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Vampires) -like creature. Some breeds feed on the flesh of the dead. Others feed on the blood and hearts of the living. And while they run in small packs, they usually keep an extremely low profile.

Much to Sam and Cas’ dismay, Jack had taken to calling the Nachzehrer  _ ghoul-pires, _ like Dean. He had also started snickering everytime Dean would say ‘bless you’ to either Cas or Sam after they tried to correct the two.

Armed with their knives and copper coins, the team set out to get the nest. Castiel was fascinated by the Nachzehrer’s hunting patterns but baffled as to why a whole nest had started to bring attention to itself.

At least, Castiel was fascinated up until Dean went missing. There was nothing worse than a moody, emotionally charged celestial being in search of his family. Castiel’s out rage was so palpable that both Jack and Sam could feel it in air.  

~*~

Sam had let Castiel take point on the hunt for Dean. He knew that the combination of the the fallen angel’s rage and knowledge would get them to the nest faster. For Sam, it was a sight to see - Castiel in this state - because gone was the stoic, soldier of God and in its place was the six-foot-tall vessel of a seraph, filled with fury that someone would hurt his love. 

And even a greater sight to behold was when Castiel came across the person or monster that thought they could fuck with Dean Winchester.

Everyone in the hunting community heard the rumors and whisperings. ‘Dean Winchester, the prodigy hunter from the legendary Campbell bloodline, was in a relationship with a man.’ ‘Ladies man, Dean Winchester had finally settled down.’ Or even the best one, ‘Didn’t you hear? He isn’t just taking care of Sammy any more, Dean’s now taking care of a teenager too.’

There was one thing the bad guys never counted on...

That one thing… Was Castiel Winchester. 

Because no matter what kind of danger Dean was in, Castiel would literally rip through heaven and hell to save him. And it wouldn’t be a silent mission. Oh no. Castiel had a flair of dramatics. After all, he made a big show when he first showed himself to Dean. Literally sparks flew. 

To be fair, Dean was also dramatic. 

He did stab Castiel…  In the heart…  With the demon blade…

Or at least that was what Bobby had told Sam

But Castiel took the lead in the dramatics category, because it always went a certain way. 

Step one: Use an incredible amount of force to literally blow the door off the hinges. Usually with the aid of his angelic grace.

Step two: Powerful entrance, complete with billowy trench coat.

Step three: Smite the nearest bad guy with his bare hands.

Step four - Optional: Make a threat to bad guy for taking his Dean.

Step five (or four if he skips above step): Bicker with Dean the whole way home making Sam and Jack extremely uncomfortable.

Of course it’s after --

~*~

“What the hell are you doing, Sammy?” Dean asked over his brother’s shoulder making Sam jump and slam his computer shut.

“Nu-Nothing. Just some research Cas asked me to look into.”

Dean gave him a skeptical look and nodded. “Alright. Well, I’m taking Cas to see the latest Deadpool and get burgers.” He clapped Sammy on the shoulders and grinned. “Don’t wait up, Sammy boy!”

Sam looked up to see his brother wearing his best jeans and button down and Cas, surprisingly casual-looking without his tie and the sleeves of his own button-up pushed to his elbows.

“Are you… Cas? Are you wearing jeans?” Sam asked

Castiel stopped in mid step and looked down at his legs. “I am.” He looked up at Sam. “Is this not acceptable ‘night on the town’ attire?” 

_ Chuck help us _ , Sam thought when Castiel used finger quotes. 

“You look great, Cas. Have fun.” Castiel responded with a wide smile and motioned for Dean to lead the way. “Use protection! And remember, Destiel is my otp!” Sam shouted just before the bunker door slammed. He chuckled opening the laptop again. “Time to finish this story…”


End file.
